


Love reserved for three

by DaleEarwicker46



Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [24]
Category: Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ancestor/Descendant Incest (Rbuk), Bisexuality, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Double Nipple Lick, Howling, Multi, Nipple Licking, Threesome - F/M/M, double handjob, nipple suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: King Nacho's two favorite people give him some love.
Relationships: Lady Catterly/King Nacho/Miguel
Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937926
Kudos: 1





	Love reserved for three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadly_Comedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/gifts), [ZooFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooFan/gifts), [Mono_D_Duo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/gifts).



The canine whined low and happily as both Lady Catterly and Miguel massage and caress his torso while he laid with his head and chest propped up on his bed. One paw rubbing across his pecs and hardening nipples from the left, the other making circles on his stomach from the right. He sighed and scratched the back of their heads as he felt himself begin to stiffen.

"Mmmmm, King Nacho likes..." He hummed, biting his lip as his grown descendant went down to suckle on his nipple and lightly scratch his firm belly, making his tail and one of his legs twitch. The aristocat giggled and reached down towards his loincloth, gripping the tent he pitched.

"Even a harmless little chest massage gets you excited." She tittered.

"Thanks to you too, my pecs are a little sensitive to the touch." Nacho grinned, moaning softly from the chihuahua now biting down gently on his chest bud before letting go and reaching down to his loincloth as well.

"Give us a break, man. Messing with those gets you riled up every time, among other things." Miguel piped up, loosening the tie and revealing bits of his prick while Catterly went to lick at his spiral-painted cheek.

"Eh, you've got a point." He admitted, returning the favor. "But don't think that doesn't apply to you too, my boy."

He chuckled, "Yeah, but I'm not the one instantly hard and horny when mine get touched."

Nacho was about to counter when the feline's soft paw stroking him smoothly made him growl softly. Miguel joined, his paw working the upper part of his cock while Lady Catterly did the lower half. The ruler could barely hold in a gasp at this fused sensation. Their handjob skills were great on their own like his, with the aristocat able to bring him to release in just five to six minutes, and his descendant focusing on the tip while fondling his sack at a smooth but quick pace. But when brought together, it was something else on a different level. Not to mention that, with their current position, they could further enhance the double handjob if they...

Well, you know...

"Uh- _unh_." King Nacho moaned rather dramatically as his lovers lean in and flick their tongues at his nipples while they kept up pawing him off. His eyes were half-lidded and his mouth hung open with his drooling tongue out, panting at the sexy display before him. It didn't go without notice that their method of stimulating his pecs were different. Catterly swirling her rough, yet silky-smooth tongue around the areola, occasionally flicking it up the hardened bud of flesh. Miguel on the other side just licked and slurped rather tenderly and with some accuracy when sometimes he'd just slobber on it in the process.

Both of his nipples licked and sucked on, along with the soft warmth of their paws stroking his dick in tandem made him moan out their names as he started thrusting up shakily. The chihuahua sucking on his pec smirked and stroked his tip, picking up speed. The magenta-furred cat purred, sucking gently on his other pec as she matched his speed and pat his stomach with her free paw. She released from his teat and gave it a kiss before going up to lick her king's neck and pepper it with kisses. She mewled when his paw scratched her back in response.

By that point, Nacho was growing close to his peak, but a little faster, seeing as his descendant was now rapidly stroking his cockhead while sucking firmly on his nipple. He made that known to them by his voice growing in pitch and they acknowledged that by simultaneously stroking him off at a fast rate.

"Aaah~! A-almost there, almost there!" He whined desperately.

"Don't hold back," They said in unison as they continued, their fingers twisting and pinching both his nipples, bringing him over the edge.

He stiffened a bit, then groaned as he came, shooting up to four thick ropes of cum all over his torso thanks to Miguel aiming his cock up. The rest oozed out in thick drops, that they eagerly went down to lick up and swill around until there was nothing left before going to clean up his chest. As he laid back in the pillow, he watched Catterly cup his descendant by the chin and rose up, letting her spit infused with his release drip in large drops down into his mouth.

He moaned and swilled the excess around in his mouth before cupping her cheek and doing the same back with his own spit before they embraced and let their tongue sort it out until they separated, swallowing their shared cum down.

Just from seeing that, the ruler rose up, his head pointed up, and let out that beautiful howl to the heavens and above. Miguel joined in, along with Catterly as well, surprisingly. When they were done, they laid together in bed, kissing and petting the canine before getting up and taking their leave.

As Nacho laid there in the nude, he slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking of his loved ones.


End file.
